1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic lock device, and more particularly to an electromagnetic lock device having a solidly coupling mechanism to effectively actuate a latch or a deadbolt to lock door panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical electromagnetic lock devices have been developed and comprise a moving member slidably received in a housing, and coupled to a deadbolt, for actuating the deadbolt to lock door panels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,086 to Bryant discloses one of the typical electromagnetic lock devices and also comprising a moving member slidably received in a housing, and coupled to a deadbolt via a connecting rod and a torque blade key, for actuating the deadbolt to lock door panels.
In Bryant, the moving member and the deadbolt and the connecting rod are all parallel to the housing, and the torque blade key is rotatably attached to a latch frame and coupled between the deadbolt and the connecting rod, to allow the deadbolt to be actuated by an electromagnetic actuating device via the connecting rod. The deadbolt may not be moved in a direction perpendicular to the moving member and the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,755 to Chang discloses another typical electromagnetic lock device comprising a deadbolt or a latch slidable in a direction perpendicular to a spindle or a plunger core of an electromagnetic actuating device, coupled to the plunger core via a rotatable follower.
However, the rotatable follower includes an arm having a head formed in a free end thereof and engaged into a recess of the latch, to move the latch into and out of an outer housing, and to lock or unlock the door panels. The head of the arm of the follower has not be solidly coupled to the latch and may have a good chance to slip relative to the latch.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electromagnetic lock devices.